prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 26, 2018 NXT UK results.1
The December 26, 2018 NXT UK results.1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on November 24, 2018 at the Liverpool Olympia in Liverpool, Merseyside, England. It aired on the WWE Network on December 26, 2018. Summary General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala kicked off NXT UK in the sold-out Liverpool Olympia with the monumental news of NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, to take place Jan. 12, 2019 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, England. Before the WWE Universe could even catch their breath, Toni Storm then emerged. As the winner of the 2018 Mae Young Classic, Storm proclaimed she is looking to challenge Rhea Ripley for the NXT Women's Championship at the groundbreaking event in Blackpool! But will it be "Toni time" when she faces the Mosh Pit Kid in a highly anticipated rematch? Accompanied by his tag team partner Amir Jordan, Kenny Williams set out to battle Jordan Devlin. Despite a very impressive showing by the Lucky-in, however, he would ultimately learn that “Ace trumps all.” In the final moments, The Irish Ace devastated his opponent with a brutal snap suplex, before dragging Williams into the backdrop driver and finishing him with Island's Call. Following the contest, Devlin alluded to the next target in NXT UK, a competitor that he called an “embarrassment to his country.” But just who is he referring to? After being attacked backstage by Eddie Dennis last week, the undefeated “Bomber” Dave Mastiff launched a counter-attack of the former Headmaster during Dennis’ match against Dan Moloney. Though Dennis managed to escape monster's onslaught, Moloney made the mistake of confronting Mastiff for his interference and paid the price of an earth-shattering Cannonball in the corner. Zack Gibson took James Drake on a tour of his “beloved” Liverpool in “Zack Gibson’s guide to Liverpool.” Sporting a definite contempt for the people who he claimed to have “turned their back on him,” Gibson made it clear to his tag team partner that Liverpool needs Zack Gibson so much more than Zack Gibson needs Liverpool. Liverpool's No. 1 also insisted that his team is focused on capturing the forthcoming NXT UK Tag Team Titles. In the wake of Johnny Saint's announcement of the first Semifinals Match for the forthcoming NXT UK Tag Team Championship earlier in the night, pitting Moustache Mountain against Mark Coffey & Wolfgang, Saxon Huxley & T-Bone looked to impress the GM against Tucker & James Starz and possibly earn one of the two remaining Semifinal spots in the tournament. Despite a hard-fought effort by their opponents, Tucker was taken out of the equation at a critical moment in the matchup. This paved the way for Huxley & T-Bone to deliver a brutal 2-on-1 assault on Starz that included a devastating knee by Huxley and a hard right hand by The King of the Travelers for the impressive tag team win. After informing his Gallus cohorts Mark Coffey and Wolfgang that he wished to go it alone, Joe Coffey made his way to the squared circle to take on Ligero in the NXT UK main event. In the subsequent match, Ligero more than held his own against Coffey. But, just when it looked as if the Leeds Luchador was going to hit a top rope hurricanrana on The Iron King, Coffey caught his athletic foe and planted him into the canvas to set up the Boston Crab. Although Ligero fought his way to the ropes to break the submission maneuver, the damage had clearly been done. Ligero reengaged his opponent with everything he had left, but when he leaped off the ropes, Coffey leveled his masked competitor with a mid-air All the Best for the Bells and the inevitable three-count for another huge Gallus victory. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Xia Brookside defeats Nina Samuels *Jordan Devlin defeats Kenny Williams (w/ Amir Jordan) (5:20) *Eddie Dennis defeats Dan Moloney by DQ (1:13) *Saxon Huxley & Tyson T-Bone defeat Jack Starz & Tucker (2:42) *Joe Coffey defeats Ligero (10:07) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 1.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 2.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 3.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 4.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 5.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 6.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 7.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 8.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 9.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 10.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 11.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 12.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 13.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 14.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 15.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 16.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 17.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 18.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 19.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 20.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 21.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 22.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 23.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 24.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 25.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 26.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 27.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 28.jpg 12-26-18 NXT UK 1 29.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #19 results * NXT UK results #19 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #19 on WWE Network Category:2018 events